Les trois mousquetaires
by Eyto
Summary: Rye, Scotch et Bourbon travaillent ensemble et forment un trio comique et attachant. Leurs aventures sont parfois drôles, émouvantes, ou sérieuses. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce jour fatidique... ›Sans suite.
1. Mouchoirs

OHAYO, fans de Détective Conan, et d'Akai, Amuro et Scotch !

Un grand merci à **Shin Red Dear** qui aura était à l'origine de cette fanfiction. De base, il s'agissait d'un OS, mais je l'ai transformé en fiction. Nous suivons dans cette dernière l'aventure épique du trio légendaire cité plus haut, sous les noms de code de Rye, Bourbon et... Scotch...

De ce fait tous les OS qui suivront pourront être très courts ou très longs. Humoristique, romantique ou dramatique. Un chapitre par jour ou quatre si je veux. C'est totalement aléatoire. Mais j'indiquerais le type du chapitre a coté du titre. Ah et bien sûr... ce sont eux les stars !

Bonne lecture, et une petite review ferait très plaisir aux trois guignols qui s'apprêtent à vous raconter leurs aventures. :)

* * *

 **Les trois mousquetaires**

Chapitre 1 — Mouchoirs (Humour)

* * *

Dans le bureau du terrible boss de l'Organisation, Scotch se claqua le visage.

— Je vais devoir faire équipe avec ces deux-là ? Ils ne savent même pas tenir 5 minutes sans se foutre sur la gueule, brailla Scotch.

— Mes ordres, on ne les discute pas, Scotch.

Il soupira.

Derrière lui, Amuro, bras croisé, esquissa un petit sourire sur son visage d'ange d'apparence. Un véritable démon qui se cachait sous ces traits ironiques qu'il montrait actuellement. Et à côté de lui... Rye, complètement neutre, ailleurs, mains dans les poches.

Scotch mima des larmes dans son bras, mais comprit qu'Anokata ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

— Mouchoirs ? dit doucement Akai en leva une boite.

— Il fait semblant, crétin, répondit faiblement Amuro.

Bourbon reçut la boite en plein nez.

— POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... ? hurla Scotch.

* * *

J'avais prévenu.

À bientôt !


	2. Râteau

Bon d'accord, il y a surtout de l'humour dans cette fic, mais ce trio est énorme ! Donc j'ai retiré les indications en ().

* * *

 **Les trois mousquetaires**

Chapitre 2 — Râteau

* * *

— Je t'en prie, accepte ! supplia Amuro.

Akemi Miyano, une chimiste qui travaillait avec Shiho alias Sherry dans les laboratoires, se trouvait à présent face à Amuro qui tentait désespérément de sortir avec elle.

Bourbon étira un grand sourire et roula les yeux pour tenter sa chance. Il sait que ça ferait chier Dai, ainsi que Shiho, et c'était surtout par pur esprit de vengeance qu'il essayait de mettre Akemi dans son sac, la trouvant idiote. Cependant, il sentait un début de béguin pour elle et c'était dès lors qu'il s'était lancé vers la jeune femme sans défense.

Scotch et Rye observaient la scène depuis les escaliers du couloir, assis sur ces derniers.

— 50 dollars qu'il se prend un râteau, paria Scotch.

Akai sourit.

— Eh bien, tu mises moins haut que d'habitude, remarqua ce dernier. « Pari tenu. »

Ils se serrèrent la main.

Akemi s'approcha des lèvres d'Amuro. Ce dernier rougit de plus belle. Mais lorsqu'elles s'effleurèrent, la jeune femme se dirigea vers son oreille, et murmura une simple phrase qui semblait décomposer le blondinet.

— Tu m'as pris pour une idiote, Amuro-chan ?

— Euhh...

 **SHKLAK.**

Akemi reprit sa route, laissant Bourbon seul dans le couloir, main sur la joue pour tenter de calmer la douleur qui s'y trouvait.

— Il essaye quand même de piquer ta petite amie Dai-kun...

— Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie.

— Aboule l'argent au lieu de dire de la merde.

Scotch sourit.

Sur les malheurs d'Amuro, il venait d'empocher 50 dollars.

* * *

Merci à **AiEdogawa, Love Akai, Zexy, Axter et Pinou** ! =)


	3. Guitare

**À noter :** cette fiction proposera souvent de l'humour, car le trio va en vivre des belles... cependant, j'explore aussi le passé des trois personnages, suit une ligne directive proche du manga, écrirait des passages tristes, amusants, émouvants... et dramatiques. La mort de Scotch, etc. ces événements du manga auront lieu.

* * *

 **Les trois mousquetaires**

Chapitre 3 — Guitare

* * *

Une douce mélodie berçait la chambre de Scotch, ainsi que le couloir dans lequel son local se trouvait.

Les pas de Rye et Bourbon résonnaient dans ce même chemin sombre. Les notes de musique se joignaient aux bruits des chaussures des deux hommes qui, suivant leur intuition, se rendirent compte que cette musique venait de la chambre de leur collègue.

Amuro ouvrit la porte, et découvrit alors son nouvel ami, guitare en main. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, et continuait son morceau en suivant à la lettre ce qui était inscrit sur une feuille de papier sur ses genoux. Akai referma la porte et s'installa sur le lit du guitariste, pour sans aucun nul doute, écouter l'œuvre qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Lorsque Scotch mit fin à son morceau, les sifflements de Rei attisèrent sa curiosité.

— Eh bien, tu joues comme un chef ! déclara-t-il. « Pas comme l'autre demeuré assis a coté. »

Rye ne répondit pas et resta, bras croisés, silencieux.

— Merci, répondit Scotch. « C'est ma mère qui m'a appris cet art. »

— Tu peux nous apprendre ? demanda-t-il.

Son ami resta dubitatif.

— D'accord, mais c'est long à apprendre, expliqua-t-il.

Amuro sourit.

...

Plus tard, Vermouth s'enferma dans la cafétéria. Elle y retrouva Gin, Scotch, Kir et Vodka. Ils avaient tous un cache-oreille ou des écouteurs dans les oreilles pour se protéger de l'infernale musique qui se dégageait de la chambre commune de l'équipe de Scotch.

— C'est QUOI ce bordel ! rugit Vermouth.

— Scotch a eu la maladresse d'apprendre à ces deux idiots la guitare ! répliqua Vodka.

Gin foudroya Scotch du regard.

— Héhé, ça fera chier le boss, en guise de remerciement pour m'avoir placé dans cette chambre.

« Fumier. » pensa Vermouth.

Et l'atrocité des morceaux de guitare joués par Rye et Bourbon continuèrent d'emmerder le quartier général de l'Organisation pendant des semaines...

* * *

Désolé, je n'ai pas pu répondre en MP. Enfin pas tous. Donc j'vais répondre ici et rerépondre si jamais. XD  
Et si j'ai mis des vents, désolé, actuellement, j'ai du mal à passer. (Depuis hier, certes.) Je me rattraperais. ^— ^

Merci donc à **Love Akai, Zexy D, Postine, Melianne** (ah ? Tiens-moi au courant si tu trouves, ça m'intéresse. :)), **Postine** again et l'unique **Pinou** ! (AmuRan. :|)


	4. Punition

**Les trois mousquetaires**

 **Chapitre 4 — Punition**

* * *

— Je vous déteste profondément, dit sereinement Scotch.

Ces mots résonnaient maintenant dans les escaliers. Rye et Bourbon étaient sans doute trop concentrés à se battre avec les deux serpillères qu'ils avaient en main. Après déjà un mois de cohabitation, Amuro et Dai n'avaient toujours pas envie de se connaitre l'un comme l'autre, situation agaçante pour Scotch.

C'est alors que, la veille, Amuro décida de cacher un pot de peinture piégé pour le faire tomber sur Akai. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, ce devait être le boss qui à ce moment précis, et portant un bonnet tricoté, se prit à la place de l'agent du FBI la peinture de couleur rose sur la poire.

S'en suivit une explosion de plumes et d'œufs là où Amuro avait décidé de regarder le spectacle, piège réalisé par Rye pour se venger de la probable peinture qui aurait dû être versé sur lui.

En punition, Anokata avait décidé de donner 4 heures de ménage aux trois compères.

— Putain, mais vous ne savez pas vous apprécier vous deux ? Vous devenez chiant !

— Mouchoirs ? proposa Rye.

— Je crois qu'il est en colère, remarqua Bourbon.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec un sourire diabolique.

...

— POUR SPARTAAAAA! hurla Amuro, Rye se contentant juste de faire le geste.

— Hein ? lâcha Scotch en se retournant.

Et il se prit une énorme vague de peinture rose en pleine tête.

— Pour me faire chier, là vous savez vous entendre... soupira Scotch.

— Mouchoirs ? proposa encore une fois Rye.

— Connard.

* * *

Quelle vulgarité. Je suis presque choqué. Mh...

Si Akai et Bourbon commencent enfin à s'apprécier, alors on va pouvoir arriver à un certain événement du manga, ne ?

Merci à **Love Akai, Pinou, Bleding et Guest** !


	5. Masumi

**Les trois mousquetaires**

 **Chapitre 5 — Masumi**

* * *

Six mois.

Depuis six mois, Scotch, Rye et Bourbon travaillaient ensemble sur des missions de l'Organisation. Si cela semblait au premier abord quelque chose de normal et de facile, il n'en était rien, puisque malheureusement les deux rivaux semblaient ne pas se faire entièrement confiance.

Bourbon répétait souvent que Dai pouvait être un agent du FBI, et il ne les aimait pas. Il disait aussi que l'affaire de l'Organisation concernait le PSB, c'est-à-dire Scotch et lui-même. Ce qu'Amuro ne savait pas, c'était la nationalité de Rye. Étant en réalité japonais, il pouvait participer à l'infiltration et la traque de ce syndicat du crime sans aucun problème, mais il ne tenait pas à le lui dire.

Ce jour-là, il l'avait vu. Une jeune fille qui attendait après s'être fait gronder par son collègue. Sans savoir qui elle pouvait être, il ne put s'empêcher de l'accoster en remarquant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Peut-être était-il trop dur avec celle qu'il soupçonnait être sa petite sœur. Les yeux ne trompent pas.

\- Dis, tu aimes la musique ? demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

La jeune fille se retourna.

\- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, dit-il doucement. Avec le temps, tu apprendras à jouer plusieurs morceaux, mais je peux t'enseigner les notes de base. Ça t'occupera le temps que ton frère revienne.

Masumi sourit, une fine dent dépassant alors sur le rebord de ses lèvres humides.

Le fusil sniper était encore à l'intérieur de la sacoche, mais Scotch veilla à ce que l'enfant n'approche pas de ce dernier. Elle prit la guitare dans ses bras, et fut aidée par l'ami d'Akai. Il était si gentil avec elle.

Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'une autre personne intervint.

\- Scotch ! appela Amuro. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? On va louper notre train.

\- Ah, mince, il n'est pas encore revenu !

Bourbon soupira.

\- Oublie-le, tant pis pou-

\- La ferme et monte, dit froidement Akai. J'arrive tout de suite.

Scotch hocha la tête à son ami qui sourit en réponse. Il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde pour avoir occupé Masumi un moment, et sans doute devra-t-il fournir des explications plus tard pour corriger cette petite faute involontaire.

Mais le jeune homme à la petite barbe taillé sourit. Au fond, il se doutait bien qu'un si gentil et protecteur jeune homme ne pouvait pas être teinté de noir aux intentions si vils et au cœur si grisé. Un agent du FBI, c'était sûr, mais un allié supplémentaire dans l'Organisation était le bienvenu, surtout une personne aussi talentueuse que Rye tout comme l'était Bourbon.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas le moment de faire la crèche, petite nounou, râla Amuro.

\- Roh, ça va, elle était triste je lui ai remonté le moral avec un petit air de guitare, c'est tout.

\- Et qui était-ce ? Ta future petite copine ? ria son acolyte.

Scotch lui tira l'oreille.

\- Aïe !

\- Je n'en sais rien, et je m'en fou, abruti.

Amuro croisa les bras et soupira.

* * *

Merci à **Guest, Guest 2, Miroshi, Love Akai, India et Ai Edogawa** ! =)


	6. Prospectus

**Les trois mousquetaires**

 **Chapitre 6 — Prospectus  
**

* * *

\- CONTRE le bio dans nos cantines ! gueulait Bourbon.

Scotch et Rye retrouvèrent le dernier membre de leur petit groupe en train de distribuer des petits papiers imprimés aux divers membres de l'Organisation. Les différentes réactions étaient d'ailleurs assez drôles : Gin avait bouffé le papier -terrorisant Amuro-, Vermouth l'avait fumé, et Kir rangé dans son soutien-gorge. Akai ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

Rei Furuya, agent du PSB, s'en rendit compte et s'approcha alors avec la pile de papiers dans la main. Scotch sourit secrètement, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer.

Bom.

\- Connard, cracha Amuro.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ? demanda Scotch.

Amuro croisa les bras. Akai faisait la moue, plusieurs feuilles sur la tête ou tombant à ses pieds.

\- Je suis contre le bio dans nos cantines, répondit Amuro.

\- Si tu t'impliquais autant dans tes missions que pour ta foutue cantine, tu serais déjà le numéro deux de l'Organisation, crétin, dit froidement Rye en plaquant le reste des feuilles contre son torse.

Il quitta le couloir.

\- Maintenant que ce con est parti, tu as pu découvrir qui était la gamine à la gare ? demanda Bourbon.

\- Sa petite sœur, sans doute... répondit Scotch. M. Bio.

Amuro soupira.

\- Vous le regretterez un jour, bande d'idiots.

* * *

 **Grand merci à Love Akai, Zexy (les repas de famille chez les Akai... un bon sujet d'OS humoristique XD.) et AiEdogawa ! =)**


	7. Cafards

**Les trois mousquetaires**

 **Chapitre 7 — Cafards  
**

* * *

Rye et Bourbon étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre lorsque Scotch se décida enfin à rentrer dans son local.

Il souhaitait passer une longue nuit de sommeil bien méritée, mais forcé de constater qu'il allait devoir reporter son heure de coucher. la vision des deux hommes en train de se faire un doux câlin le fit sourire, tandis que l'invasion de cafards sur le sol le laissa un peu plus dubitatif.

Devenant blanc, il devait sans doute supporter le soutien de ses deux collègues. Ces deux derniers suppliaient le nouvel arrivant de trouver un moyen pour exterminer la majorité des insectes envahissant la pièce, mais étant lui-même paralysé par la peur et le dégoût, Scotch n'allait malheureusement pas pouvoir faire grand-chose pour aider ses compères dans cette situation désespérée.

finalement, il quitta la pièce et revenu avec une kalachnikov.

\- Les armes de guerre ne sont-elles pas interdites dans l'enceinte du QG ? s'écria Amuro.

\- C'est Vermouth dans la chambre du dessous.

Scotch sourit.

\- M'en tape.

Et il tira sur l'ensemble des cafards.

...

Lors du petit déjeuner, les trois occupants de la chambre 301 se précipitèrent vers la cafetière pour combler leur manque de sommeil par un doux café bien sucré. Jusqu'à ce que Vermouth se dévoile.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Verm-sama, tu es trouée, ironisa Scotch.

\- Un souci ? s'étonna Rye.

Elle serra les poings.

\- Un abruti vivant dans la chambre au-dessus de moi a tiré, mon armoire a pris tous les dégâts. IL VA ME LE PAYER!

Par chance, elle en savait pas qui vivait dans ce local...

* * *

Vermouth est vraiment le bouc émissaire de mes fics. pardon.

 **Merci à Zexy, Love Akai et AiEdogawa !**


End file.
